


Gravity

by Starlight (Fandom_Eclipse)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, BAMF Peter Parker, Background Character Death, Dead Aunt May, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Orphan Peter Parker, Parker Luck, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Rooftop Vigilante Squad, Spidey is Friends with Everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 22:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14530188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Eclipse/pseuds/Starlight
Summary: Peter Benjamin Parker hated Spider-Man.When his he gives up his role as Spider-Man, he never expected anyone to miss him. Oh, how he was wrong.





	1. Leaping

**Author's Note:**

> Please note: The following story is inspired by the various works of Spider-Man and the Avengers, and is no way meant to reflect on the people who helped build them. This story contains elements of those stories, but is not guaranteed to be true in the slightest. There will be events and facts that apply only to this story. With that in mind, please enjoy!
> 
> Also note: I am well aware the name is ‘Spider-Man’, but for the purposes of the story it will mostly be spelled as ‘Spiderman’, for the sake of me and my computer’s sanity. Thank you.
> 
>  
> 
> Hey everyone! This was mostly written as a test of concept for parts of my next few stories, so please enjoy! -Starlight

 

\-----------

 

_Sometimes, to do what’s right, we have to give up the things we want most. Even our dreams._

 

\-----------

 

Peter Benjamin Parker hated Spiderman.

 

Okay, that was a little extreme. He hated when being Spiderman could put his loved ones in danger. It was hard losing Uncle Ben, but Peter only blamed himself for that, not Spidey. Mr. Stacy’s untimely end hurt him, and he almost quit being a vigilante entirely. Eddie falling to the Symbiote’s madness was most definitely Spiderman’s fault, but that was a consequence of using that creature as a suit in the first place. Harry going insane and Gwen’s death was too much for him to bear.

 

It didn’t matter that Spidey saved hundreds of people in his two years of action. Didn’t matter that the crime rates had dropped, or that because of him, people lived to go home to their families. Spiderman caused the sudden rise of supervillains, brought only pain to his loved ones. Peter lost nearly of the people close to him, and was never around for the ones still around to need his civilian self.

 

So, swinging over the streets of New York City, Peter was savoring his last moments of his life as the web-slinging vigilante. Almost seventeen years old and already done with the world, he’d just finished his last patrol after putting Doctor Octopus in S.H.I.E.L.D. prisons. He knew they’d been trying to figure out his identity for months; it was a shame he never actually got to work with them. Peter perched on the ledge of a building, admiring city lights from a height few got to see.

 

The sounds, smells, and glow of the streetlights burned into his memory as Peter took in the movement of the city that somehow loved him. He still remembered how the cranes lined up for him, how people would call out to him and point him towards danger. People leaving gifts in various, questionable places. Him stopping someone about to off themselves on the edge of a building. Sharing food with various, real heroes on rooftops. Teasing Daredevil, flying with Iron Man, arguing with Wolverine, making small talk with Deadpool and Hawkeye, joking with the Hulk and calming him down before the Avengers could get on scene. Getting a pat on the back from Captain America-

 

Gwen, life drained as she was killed by his own webs.

 

-after he tied up the last few doombots. Sharing a smile with Black Widow, chatting with Loki, trading stories with Thor, sparring with the Avengers one sunny afternoon, the highlights in Mary Jane’s crimson hair, Harry’s laughter as-

 

A deafening snap resounded in his ears.

 

-his face got covered in pie. Gwen’s sweet smile, Aunt May’s cooking, Uncle Ben’s arm around his shoulders, a distant smile of his father as his mother hugged her son for the last time. Soaring through the air, leaving all doubts on the ground as the spider part of him took control, saving children from danger and getting them to their parents-

 

“Nothing but a Masked Menace on the streets of New York!”

 

Peter was knocked out of his train of thought by none other than the triple J himself. A broadcast was playing on a screen on a nearby building. He smiled bitterly. Peter had quit his job there a couple days ago, knowing that Spiderman was leaving soon. At least someone was going to be happy with the spider off the streets. Peter leaped and swung to the final building, using the last of his webbing.

 

A fire was waiting for him on the roof of an abandoned building, outside of the range of cameras and civilian sight. Peter had emptied his formulas and Spiderman-related documents here earlier. Just a few things left to burn. He took off his useless web-shooters and empty cartridges. Something died inside him as Peter watched the flames consume them. The suit came next. He changed into a hoodie as those turned to ash.

 

Peter hesitated as he looked at the last of his gear. This was the last item tying him to the people he saved, his hero friends, and Uncle Ben. It was his responsibility to save people...but it was just as important to stay with Aunt May and MJ. Resolve hardening, Peter dropped the mask. The orange flames curled protectively around it, eyes drooping sadly as the lenses melted. He emptied the ashes into some dumpster a couple hours later, when the flames burnt themselves out. Spiderman was gone.

 

\----------

 

_Sacrifice isn’t something where you give someone an advantage but still win the game. It’s not dramatic, and most times no one is aware of what you gave up. Sacrifice is sitting alone on the sidelines of a sport because there wasn’t enough equipment for everyone. The time you didn’t talk to your crush because your friend wanted them. It’s when you give up your happiness and health for someone else’s benefit, and it’s a thankless job._

 

_After all, why would they ever need you?_

 

\----------

 

“Aun...Aunt May?”


	2. Falling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Internal screaming may now commence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one!

 

\----------

 

_ The story of my life is not for the faint of heart. If somebody told you it was a happy tale, if somebody said I was just your average guy, not a care in the world...somebody lied. _

 

\----------

 

Peter accepted his diploma and moved to step off the stage. As the ceremony concluded, he watched families surround their children as they began to celebrate. Mary Jane had left for California a couple weeks ago, leaving Peter alone. He sighed as he left the building on his own. Peter sat down in his current foster family’s car. In two months, he would finally age out of the system an be done with abusive families. People who were in it for the money or to look morally competent. It was a miracle his enhanced metabolism hadn’t starved him to death with the amount of food the let him have.

 

Then again, he hadn’t really used his powers much in the last year. Sure, it was nice to have it easy with carrying things and knowing which areas to avoid, but it really did him more harm than good. Like when some social workers wanted to do a blood test on him. That was almost a disaster. 

 

A couple hours later, he was sitting in a car with tinted windows; his bags packed. If everything went well, this might be his last home. Peter knew almost nothing about it other than it held certain dangers and his life may be threatened. Yay.

 

\----------

 

Everyone in the room stared at Pepper in shock. She simply folded her arms and waited for their reaction. Unsurprisingly, it was Tony who spoke first. “You’re kidding.”

 

She placed a manilla folder on the center table of the living room. “His name is Peter Parker, and he is graduating at the top of his class.”

 

“Oh god, you’re serious.”

 

Steve interjected “What part of this...pardon me, is rational?”

 

Tony snorted as Sam spoke up “We’re putting a kid in danger here.”

 

Pepper waited for the various arguments to settle. When the heroes had calmed down, she continued. “He would only be staying with us for the remaining months before he becomes of legal age, and his only involvement with the Avengers is in the lab. It will be best for both parties.”

 

“And why would we need him here?” Natasha raised an eyebrow.

 

Pepper’s face fell slightly, but she continued nevertheless. “All of you have been tense for months now, and...I know you miss him, but it’s time to move on. Peter could help with that.” Whatever was left of the room’s atmosphere was effectively killed. Reluctantly, the others agreed.

 

“...we’ll meet him.”

 

\----------

 

Peter was snapped out of his daze as the car slowed to a halt. Someone ushered him out onto the sidewalk. His eyes widened as he took in the building in front of him. That was the Avengers tower. Peter Parker was going to be staying at the Avengers tower. Internal screaming may now commence. 

 

He was introduced to the others he would be staying with. That meant anyone who wasn’t currently defying death at some corner of the universe. Honestly, Tony was the only one who looked moderately happy to see him. Not that Peter could blame the others. He had just about shut down a couple months ago, as Mary Jane was the only one he could really speak with. God, he missed her.

 

“-and this is your room. Normally, you’d get a floor, but with Wanda and Viz coming here-”

 

Peter was beginning to get a headache. Sure, it was great getting to see the others after so long, but they didn’t know he used to be...him. They probably never even missed him. Not that he himself missed him...much. Okay, he still wasn’t used to not being Spiderman, sue him for wanting back the late nights of helping people. Peter could’ve laughed at the irony; he gave up a whole half of his life and his super friends for people who left him. Great trade.

 

\----------

 

Tony was tinkering away in his lab when he heard someone enter. Turning down the music to only nearly ear shattering, he glanced over his shoulder. “Oh, hey...Cap?”

 

Said Avenger looked upset about something, and stood leaning against a lab table. “I’m still not sure about this whole...thing with the kid. Are we really going to endanger him by keeping him here?”

 

“Our involvement in his life won’t go public, and he won’t be in any more danger as the rest of the employees in the tower. It’ll be fine.”

 

Steve didn’t look convinced. “I suppose…”

 

“Let’s give Pepper’s idea a chance. Maybe it will help us ease up.”

 

\----------

 

_ No one can win every battle, but no man should fall without a struggle. _

 

\----------

 


	3. Landing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I learned it the hard way.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is the end of this little three-shot.

 

\----------

 

_Everyone has a part of themselves they hide. Even from the people they love most._

 

\----------

 

Peter grinned as the others were laughing with him in the living room. It had been a long day down in the labs with Bruce and Tony, and it wasn’t too long before he was going to head off for bed early. Peter went to stand when his long since dormant spider sense blared dangerously. It hadn’t gone off in years, so forgive him for tensing and glancing over towards the window.

 

Sure enough, there was someone on a neighboring building’s rooftop. Peter nudged Natasha and nodded towards the window. Her eyes narrowed, but she left to go investigate anyway. Clint noticed Natasha leaving and stepped up to distract the others from her absence, talking about his first few days in the circus. Though he wanted desperately to go to bed and forget his senses ever acted up, Peter knew leaving now would be bad. So he turned to Tony. “C’mon, tell us a story of you learning to use your suit!” he teased. Said man grinned “Nah, but how’s a story of how I started patrolling the streets of the city?”

 

Peter nodded eagerly. Three years ago, when he burned the suit, he would’ve never thought the other heroes would pick up his protection of New York city. Now it was normal to see a hero flying through the streets to stop a mugging or a bunch of vigilantes camping out on the rooftops for lunch. A part of Peter longed to join them, to share his tales with the members of his family. But it was too late for that.

 

A part of him wondered what would’ve happened if he kept his role as a hero.

 

Tony started telling his story, oblivious to Peter’s inner thoughts. “Well, it started when I was testing out a suit design when I heard shouting below. There was a supervillain attack with that Electro guy in this city right below me!” Peter’s heart stopped as the memory played back to him.

 

_“Heads-up Tincan!” The Avenger was tackled out of the way of a thunderbolt. “Don’t you know how conductive your suit is?” Spiderman grinned under his mask._

 

_“Spiderman!” Tony sounded surprised._

 

_“The one and only. Try not to get electrocuted on my watch, I don’t feel like giving Picklepuss another reason to hate me.”_

 

“And you know what I said?” Tony joked with the others in the room. “I said-”

 

_“He needs more than one?”_

 

_“Ouch man, maybe I should’ve let boltbrain over there fry you.”_

 

“What happened after that?” Clint had never heard this story before. “He threw me out of the way of another attack.” Peter remembered how affronted Tony sounded at being taken out of the range of fire and fought the urge to snicker.

 

“Spidey took the guy down in minutes! And later, when I asked him why he did this every night, he said-”

 

_“‘With great power comes great responsibility.’ Someone close to me said that once. If I have the power to help, I’m obligated to do something about it.” The billionaire looked shocked at his serious response._

 

_“You seem to know a lot about responsibility for someone who runs around in spandex.”_

 

_The man laughed self-deprecatingly. “I learned it the hard way.”_

 

Peter was shocked when he heard the others follow it up with ways they met and had fun with Spiderman. For the first time, it occurred to him that his old friends might actually miss him. They thought he was dead! No wonder they had been so subdued when he arrived. It also explained why they flinched when he started making quips with them. He just had to make sure--

 

A loud crash resounded in the room as the windows shattered. Natasha was suspended by a green skinned hand around her neck before she was thrown to the floor. No. This couldn’t be real. The Green Goblin was grinning evilly as he neutralized Peter’s family. It was all so familiar. The villain was about to finish off the world’s mightiest heroes when his gaze fell on Peter. “P...Parker?!” The blood drained from his face.

 

 _‘He remembers me.’_ Peter thought grimly. The Avengers looked confused as the enemy who defeated them so easily was scared of their science geek. Against nearly all his instincts wanting otherwise, Peter awakened his powers, letting a small grin form on his face. “Hey Harry. Long time no see?”

 

“There’s no way...you died years ago! This is impossible!” Peter stood in a distantly familiar battle stance. “Aww...and here I was thinking that you knew me. You’re thinking of another guy.” Tony stopped his struggle to break free from some debris to watch jaw dropped at the scene in front of him.

 

His former friend growled as he flung the heroes in his grasp against the far wall, focusing on the kid who’d grown up too fast. Peter heard shouts as he dodged a pumpkin-like bomb and prayed silently as he gripped the Goblin's glider. Pulling with all of his strength, Peter ripped the hovercraft in half, wires splitting from the tension. Oh, how much he missed this.

 

It couldn’t be considered a fair fight. After all, the Green Goblin had been prepared for the Avengers, not his oldest enemy. And Peter had a ton of stored energy. Osborn never stood a chance.

 

Peter dusted his hands off as the metal chair leg he picked up now worked to restrain his target. He turned to smile awkwardly to the others when he saw their expressions. Peter’s smile fell before he could even form it, his heart hurting. “I, uh, guess you have some questions.”

 

“Damn it, Peter.” Tony stepped forward as his suit fell from him.

 

“I...I’m so sorry. I did no...nothing but hurt people and I know yo...you probably ha-hate me now but-” He was cut off by Tony hugging him close.

 

The others noticed the oncoming moment and moved to relocate the Goblin. Questions could come later. For now, it was enough to know their spider was home.

 

\----------

 

_We have to be greater than what we suffer._

 

\----------

 

“Wait, how did you get your powers if it wasn’t genetic?”

 

“I was bitten by a radioactive spider.”

 

“...”

 

“Uh, guys--?”

 

“WHAT?!?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this got a *lot* more support than I thought it would (which isn't really saying much). As I stated, this is mostly a test of concept, so there will be more works like this in the future. Also -unlike Oakley- I am a complete Spidey geek, so expect a ton of just alternate universes and scenarios with him as they come along. I have like three other stories in the works as this is getting posted, so there's that.
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading, and I hope you stick around for more of my attempts at stories! -Starlight


End file.
